Stuck in your mind
by HikariChisame
Summary: Irgendetwas seltsames verbirgt sich in Hikari, das die Regierung Konohas in Aufruhr zu versetzen scheint. Sie versuchten, sie einzusperren und von der Welt abzuschotten. Also verlässt sie ihre Heimat - freiwillig. Als frischgebackene Nukenin begibt sie sich in viele Gefahren - flieht vor ihrem besten Freund Naruto, tut sich mit Sasuke zusammen und lernt dessen Bruder Itachi kennen.
1. Kapitel 1

[[Kurze Info zum Zeitgeschehen: Der Danzo-Kampf hat gerade stattgefunden, allerdings leben alle Mitglieder Akatsukis noch. Außerdem befindet sich Tsunade NICHT im Koma und Sasuke ist NICHT Mitglied von Akatsuki.

Es handelt bei der Protagonistin hierbei um einen nicht in der Originalfassung vorhandenen Charakter namens Hikari Chisame.]]

Ob sie mich immer noch verfolgten? Ja... ich hörte ihre Stimmen. Weit entfernt und hallend, aber sie waren da. Alles, was jetzt zählte, war, so schnell wie möglich von hier abzuhauen. Gehetzt sprang ich von Baum zu Baum und suchte vor mir nach irgendetwas, das mich retten konnte. Und da kam endlich mein wortwörtlicher "Hoffnungsschimmer": Immer mehr Lichtstrahlen drangen durch die Blätterkronen und die Entfernung zwischen den Bäumen wurde immer größer - Ich näherte mich dem Waldrand. Allmählich hörte ich auch ein donnerndes Wasserrauschen. Was für ein Glück! Sofort sprang ich von einem Ast herab auf den Boden und lief eilig weiter. Es wurde immer lauter und ich beschleunigte meine Schritte mit wachsender Erwartung.  
>Dann offenbarte sich mir eine schöne Aussicht, denn über dem reißenden Fluss spannte sich eine gigantische Brücke. Nun ja, zumindest schien sie das mal gewesen zu sein, da in der Mitte ein nicht gerade kleines Loch klaffte. Etwas entsetzt rannte ich zu meinem Ende der Brücke. Während ich das Ausmaß an der Brücke noch ein bisschen genauer betrachtete, wandte ich mich schon zum Gehen. Ich lief zum linken Steingeländer und sprang hinauf. Wenn ich jetzt dem Flusslauf folgte, würden meine Verfolger meine Fährte nicht mehr aufnehmen können und ich wäre eine Weile sicher. Kurz vorm Springen spitzte ich noch einmal die Ohren. Nichts von den feindlichen Ninjas zu hören. Mit dem Gedanken, wer den Schaden an der Brücke verursacht hatte, stieß ich mich ab. Der kühle Wind ließ meine pflaumenfarbenen Haare toben. Mein Mantel flatterte. Schließlich landete ich fast lautlos auf der Wasseroberfläche, die Verfolger blieben weiterhin verschwunden.<br>Gerade wollte ich dem Flusslauf folgend weiterziehen, als ich ein leises Zischen hinter mir hörte. Ein Kunai. Gekonnt ließ ich ihn im Umdrehen direkt neben meiner Wange vorbeifliegen, wobei ich mit den Augen seine Luftlinie zurückverfolgte. Ausgangspunkt: Eine Gruppe junger Shinobi. Doch sie trugen keine Stirnbänder... Nukenin? Hinter mir hörte ich den Kunai aufkommen, er blieb im Wasser oben stecken wie in der Erde. Interessiert drehte ich mich zu der Waffe um und erkannte, dass er wohl mit Chakra versetzt worden war. Dann widmete ich mich wieder den Angreifern. Drei Shinobi. Nein, vier. Da war ein Mädchen, das ihre Präsenz geschickt verbarg. Auch sie war eine Kunoichi, allerdings relativ schwach. Sie sah immer wieder nervös zwischen mir und einem Jungen, der auf der Steinbrüstung stand und offenbar der war, der den speziellen Kunai nach mir geworfen hatte, hin und her. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, ihn zu kennen... Hinter ihm standen noch zwei weitere.  
>Vielleicht würde ich mein Katana brauchen...<br>Plötzlich wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Wald, aus dem ich kam, gerichtet. Die Ninjas, die mich verfolgten, hatten aufgeholt. Auch dieses Nukenin-Mädchen informierte die Anderen sofort darüber. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sensorische Kräfte, wenn sie fremde Chakren schon früher als die anderen bemerkte. Sofort setzte ich mich in Gang, ich ging einige Schritte lauschend rückwärts, um abzuschätzen zu können, wie lange sie noch brauchen würden. Kurz darauf wirbelte ich herum und warf dabei den scheinbaren Nukenin einen warnenden Blick zu, der ihnen sagte, dass sie sich schnell davonmachen sollten. Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie hielt ich es für meine Pflicht, denn ich kannte die Fähigkeiten meiner Feinde genau und sie wurden nicht umsonst Elite genannt. Außerdem fühlte ich mich irgendwie mit ihnen verbunden, denn sie sind schließlich genau wie ich auf der Flucht. Auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz und auf der Suche nach Vergeltung. Jedoch würde ich mich darum nicht als Nukenin bezeichnen, ich hatte ja noch nichts angestellt. Ich fürchte, sie stuften mich als so gefährlich oder gefährdet ein, dass sie mich beseitigen wollten, bevor alles eskalierte. Bedauerlich, wie wenig Vertrauen die Dörfer in ihre Shinobi hatte. Naja, was passiert war, war passiert. Ich bin zwar nicht verbannt worden, aber ich denke ich war nah dran.  
>Gut, nun war meine Zielrichtung fixiert. Ich rannte los, den Fluss hinab. Um mir um die Nukenin Sorgen zu machen, hatte ich keine Zeit, aber irgendwas sagte mir, dass ich früher oder später nochmal auf sie treffen würde. Darauf freute ich mich aus einem mir unbekannten Grund. Durch die nur scheinbare Kriegserklärung durch den Kunai war irgendwie so etwas wie ein Bündnis herangewachsen. Ach, ich übertrieb wieder maßlos, mit meiner lebhaften Fantasie. Immerhin waren sie meiner Meinung nach waschechte Nukenin, ich dagegen floh lediglich vor meiner Festnahme anstatt vor meinem Tod. Nachdem ich also etwas gelaufen war und so langsam die Nacht anbrach, kam ich an einer mehr oder weniger geschützten Stelle an. An beiden Flussseiten erstreckten sich weitreichend Bäume, die ihre Äste bis weit über dem Fluss hängen ließen. Was für ein schöner Ort und ein noch besserer Ort zum Übernachten. Wenn ich mich geschickt anstellte, würde mich sowohl von oben als auch von unten keiner so schnell entdecken. Mein Beschluss stand fest, also suchte ich mir einen besonders bewachsenen, vom Dickicht beschützten Platz aus und befestigte mein kleines Lager stabil zwischen den Ästen. Dann frischte ich meine Wasservorräte auf und kontrollierte meine Lebensmittel. Das meiste, was ich mir noch so greifen konnte war lange haltbar. Insgesamt würde alles wohl einige Wochen reichen, wenn ich übermäßig sparsam war. Das genügte mir vollkommen, für weiteres könnte ich danach genug in der Wildnis finden, wenn nötig auch klauen. Nachdem also einigermaßen für mein Überleben gesorgt war, legte ich mich einfach in meine Hängematte. Ich würde sagen, ich kann ganz gut für mich sorgen. Über mir erkannte ich durch die Blätterdächer die schönen Sterne und lächelte ihnen entgegen. So unglücklich mit der Idee, von jetzt an unabhängig - und jetzt mal so richtig unabhängig - zu leben, war ich eigentlich nicht. Bis jetzt lief ja alles ganz gut. Allerdings würde das nicht lange so bleiben, das wusste ich. Als Nukenin in Spe muss ich mir irgendwie Verstärkung sichern, jemanden, der mir vertraut und der mich versteht. Inständig hoffte ich, dass es so etwas unter Nukenin gab. Noch eine ganze Weile lang grübelte ich über dieses Problem, aber im Grunde stand es schon die ganze Zeit fest: Ich muss die Gruppe der Nukenin suchen.<p> 


	2. Kapitel 2

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich ausgeschlafen auf. Gähnend streckte ich erst einmal meinen steifen Körper. Irgendwie war ich geistig schon auf das Leben eines Nukenin eingestellt, aber dass ich mir dann alle Nationen zum Feind machte, wollte ich nicht und ich konnte es mir auch nicht vorstellen. Allerdings hatte mich die Hokage auch verdammt wertlos und unbeteiligt behandelt. Nur weil ich eine mögliche oder "drohende" Gefahr für das Dorf war, wollten sie mich wegsperren? Und das für mindestens ein Jahr, um mich zu beobachten, zu studieren und meinen Risikograd herauszufinden. Was sollte das?! Schließlich hatten sie auch nicht vor, das mit Naruto zu machen! Alle vertrauten Naruto, und das obwohl er den Kyuubi in sich trug und anfangs ein verhasster Außenseiter war. Warum konnte sich dann keiner dazu aufraffen, mir zu vertrauen? Waren denn all die sogenannten Freunde, die mir jahrelang beistanden, nichts als Täuschungen...? Aber... warum hätten sie das tun sollen? Warum hatten sie so viel Zeit in mich investiert? Das alles fällt mir erst jetzt so richtig auf, wo ich doch nach meinem Ausbruch aus Konoha endlich ein bisschen Zeit dazu aufwenden konnte, darüber nachzudenken. Ich könnte mir darüber jetzt natürlich stundenlang in meiner gemütlichen Hängematte den Kopf zerbrechen. Aber ich denke, ich sollte die Nukenin schnell wie möglich finden.  
>Nachdem ich das wenige Gepäck, das ich mitschleppen konnte, gut verstaut hatte, ritzte ich mit etwas Hartem einen Strich in die Rinde des Baumstammes, um ihn wiederzuerkennen, wenn ich wiederkehrte. Ich hatte nicht vor, Nomade zu spielen. Das hier sollte bis weiteres meine Zufluchtsmöglichkeit sein, ein Ort, an dem ich mich fürs erste zurückziehen konnte.<br>Alle Gedanken dieses Themas legte ich nun beiseite, denn ich ließ alles Lebenswichtige gut versteckt zurück, schnappte mir mein Katana und machte mich auf. Ich sprang vom Baum und prüfte, ob hier jemand in der Nähe war. Als ich versichert war, dass sich kein Feind in der Umgebung befand, wagte ich mich aus dem schützenden Dickicht hinaus. Die Sonne war warm. Sie tat unheimlich gut auf der Haut.  
>Nun gut. Wo sollte ich meine Suche als erstes beginnen? Vielleicht wäre es das beste, zuerst an der Brücke nachzuschauen. Die Nukenin waren sicherlich nicht mehr da, aber es wäre ja möglich, dass ich dort irgendeine Spur von ihnen fand. Ich begab mich wieder auf das Wasser und lief am Rand des Flusses stromaufwärts. Schon als ich die Brücke von weitem sah, fiel mir diese gigantische Lücke auf, die in der Mitte klaffte. Schließlich war ich dort, ich sprang hoch, erst in die Aushöhlung, dann zu der Stelle, an der ich die Gruppe zuletzt gesehen hatte. Seltsamerweise wuchs an der einen Seite des Weges ein großer Baum. Nachdem ich mich ihm genähert hatte, fielen mir andere Beschädigungen an der Brüstung und an der turmartigen Säule, die neben der Brücke heraufragte, auf. Hier musste echt ganz schön was los gewesen sein. Ich vermutete, dass diese Nukenin mitverantwortlich waren, sonst wären sie zu dieser Zeit nicht da gewesen. Himmel, die mussten ja ganz schön was drauf gehabt haben, doch das bestätigte mich nur darin, sie suchen zu müssen. Ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen und versuchte angestrengt, etwas zu entdecken, das auf die Richtung hinwies, in die sie weitergezogen waren. Aber da war einfach nichts! Verzweifelt schloss ich eine Richtung nach der anderen aus: In meine konnten sie nicht gegangen sein, sonst hätte ich sie gesehen. Wenn sie nicht gekämpft hatten, waren sie auch nicht dahin, wo die Shinobi hergekommen waren. Um mir sicher zu sein begab ich mich kurz an den Waldrand, aus dem ich gestern gestürzt war, und prüfte das nach. Schon im Laufen sah ich mich aufmerksam um. Auch hier nichts. Also waren sie wirklich abgehauen. Das engte meine Suchmöglichkeiten deutlich ein, was mich erleichterte. Ich beschloss, entgegengesetzt von meinem Lager dem Fluss hinauf zu folgen. Den Weg auf der anderen Seite der Brücke schloss ich rein logisch aus, da sie ja von da zu kommen schienen. Wieso sollten sie auch wieder zurück flüchten, wenn es andere Möglichkeiten gab. Super, damit hatte ich mich also relativ schnell festgelegt!<br>Auf der Stelle machte ich mich auf, ich sprang mit etwas Anlauf über das Steingeländer und landete auf dem Wasser. Ich hatte etwas zu viel Schwung, kurz musste ich in die Knie sinken, um das überschüssige Tempo loszuwerden. Dann rannte ich los. Auch diese Gegend war dicht bewachsen, wenn sie tiefer in die Wälder eingedrungen waren und ich den kleinsten Hinweis darauf übersah, wäre meine ganze weitere Suche wertlos. Achtsam behielt ich alles so gut wie möglich im Auge, während ich mich immer weiter von meinem Zuhause auf Zeit entfernte.  
>Nach nur einigen Minuten hielt ich an, weil ich meinte, etwas gesehen zu haben, das mir nicht ganz ins Gesamtbild passte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte ich ans linke Flussufer. Einer der Bäume in der hinteren Reihe war angesengt. Froh darüber, dass ich vermutlich eine Spur gefunden hatte, hastete ich zu dem schwarzen Baumstamm. Einige Äste waren sogar gewaltsam abgebrochen worden. Es war, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte: Hier hatte ein Kampf stattgefunden. Womöglich hatten meine Verfolger sich an ihre Versen geheftet, als ich nicht mehr in Sichtweite war. Oh man, so wollte ich das natürlich nicht. Rückgängig konnte ich es auch nicht machen, also was soll's. Sie würden das schon geschafft haben. Ich lief weiter in den Wald hinein, der immer kleiner werdenden Fährte folgend. Ab und zu war wieder ein Baum versengt und manchmal sind sie großen Schlitzen durch Schwertern und Kunai zum Opfer gefallen. Aber irgendwann gab es keine Anzeichen mehr davon, offensichtlich sind sie davongekommen, völlig ohne Blutvergießen. Ich blieb stehen und sah mich um. Jetzt gab es absolut nichts mehr, das mir zeigen konnte, wo sie entlang gegangen waren. Ich seufzte enttäuscht und stemmte meine Arme in die Hüfte. So ein Mist...<br>Da hörte ich in der Entfernung plötzlich ein verdächtiges Blätterrauschen. Angestrengt konzentrierte ich mich, vier oder fünf Shinobi kamen durch die Bäume in meine Richtung gestürmt. Nicht das noch! Ein bisschen panisch hechtete ich zurück zum Gewässer, denn dem Chakra nach zu urteilen hatten sie einen Spürhund dabei. Schnell stieg ich ins Wasser und schwamm zu einem dichten Schilftümpel am anderen Ufer. Vielleicht würden sie meinen Geruch gar nicht erst bemerken, wenn ich mich im Fluss befand. Außerdem hatte ich mich auch noch größtenteils auf der Wasseroberfläche bewegt, wodurch keine Spur zum Aufnehmen vorhanden sein sollte. Angespannt wartete ich ab, und sie ließen nicht lange auf sich warten: Nach kurzer Zeit tauchten sie am Ufer auf. Aber was das schlimmste war... Es waren Naruto, sein Sensei Kakashi und Kiba. Die anderen zwei kannte ich nicht. Es war ein recht hübsches Mädchen mit rosa Haaren und ein sehr bleicher Junge. Von weitem konnte ich wahrnehmen, wie sie sich nach weiterem Vorgehen absprachen. Akamaru, Kibas Hund, hatte genau wie von mir beabsichtigt jede Fährte verloren. Ich beobachtete sie traurig. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen erinnerte ich mich an frühere Tage, an denen wir zusammen am Spielplatz unsere Zeit verbrachten. Meistens war ich dabei nur auf der Schaukel gesessen und hatte den lebhaften Jungs vergnügt bei ihren Faxen zugesehen. Naruto war während meiner Kindheit zu einem guten Freund geworden, denn ich hatte genau wie er keine Eltern mehr und ich hatte mich damals genauso einsam wie er gefühlt. Nun ja, vielleicht dann doch nicht so ganz. Ich denke er musste etwas mehr leiden als ich, da er durch den Kyuubi völlig ausgestoßen worden war, ich dagegen war zwar, wie man mich darauf vorzubereiten versuchte, "besonders", aber anscheinend dann doch nicht so gefährdet wie Naruto. Mein momentaner Stand war, dass ich gar nicht wissen wollte, was da in mir schlummerte. Naruto hat mir schon immer Leid getan, denn bis zu einem gewissen Grad teile ich seinen Schmerz absolut. Dann bildete ich mir ein, meinen Namen mehrmals gehört zu haben, was mir nun endgültig bestätigte, dass sie gekommen waren, um mich zu holen. Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Schließlich waren sie auf einer Mission, sie würden nicht so einfach aufgeben. Ich schätzte, sie würden noch mindestens zwei Tage darauf verwenden, nach mir zu suchen. Also, was tun? Eins ist klar: Ich muss hier schnell weg. So gern ich auch zu ihnen gegangen wäre, um mit ihnen zu reden, der Freundschaft willen, es ging einfach nicht. Sie hätten mich gefangen und wieder mit in meinen Käfig gebracht. Nein, ich hatte es satt, wie ein unfähiges Kind behandelt zu werden. Naruto war heutzutage herzensgut und vor allem angesehener. Das wollte ich auch sein, anerkannt für meine Stärke. Und ich wollte Vertrauen. Dafür dass ich das Dorf nie verraten würde und dafür, dass ich das, was in mir schlief unter Kontrolle haben würde. Wobei man mir erst einmal sagen müsste, was es überhaupt war. Aber ich war stark! Ich hätte es sicher geschafft!  
>Eine ganze Weile blieb ich versteckt in meinem Schilf, Naruto und die anderen hatten anscheinend beschlossen, sich genau hier ein Nachtlager zu errichten, denn sie bauten Zelte für später auf und richteten sich ein. Verdammt, auch das noch... Wie konnte ich es jetzt noch schaffen, unbemerkt von hier wegzukommen, ohne dass auch nur einer von ihnen Verdacht schöpfte? Vielleicht sollte ich tauchen... Aber dann müsste ich es irgendwie hinkriegen, so lange unter Wasser zu bleiben, bis ich außer Sichtweite bin. Und von diesem Platz aus hatte man einen Radius von pi mal Daumen 100 Metern im Blick... Mist... Verzweifelt sah ich mich um. Da fiel mir plötzlich meine mögliche Rettung auf: Sie rasteten am Fuße eines Berges. Ab diesem Waldstück erhob sich ein gewaltiger Berg, die Brücke verband lediglich beide Seiten eines bewachsenen Gebirges. Wenn ich es schaffen würde, zur Steinwand, und somit in den toten Winkel der Sicht der Konoha-Nins zu kommen, könnte ich einfacher verschwinden. Zwar musste ich immer noch so leise wie möglich sein, aber die Strecke zwischen dem einen und dem anderen Flussbreitenende war eindeutig kürzer als bis hinter die Brücke tauchen zu müssen, denn mein Kekkei-Genkai konnte mir dabei auch nicht behilflich sein, weil es mit der Zeit unmöglich sein würde, mein Chakra zu verstecken.<br>Fest entschlossen holte ich tief Luft und sank unter die Wasseroberfläche. Während ich mich ihnen immer weiter näherte, achtete ich darauf, dass meine Haare nicht an die Oberfläche gelangten. Ich musste sie manchmal sogar gebunden halten, da sie durch die Farbe doch relativ auffielen. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit war ich auch schon am anderen Ende angelangt, ich erhob meinen Kopf aus dem Wasser und atmete tief ein. Schnell kontrollierte ich, ob Naruto und die anderen mich bemerkt hatten, und nachdem ich mir sicher war, stützte ich meine Arme auf der Wasseroberfläche und hievte mich aus dem Wasser. So leise wie möglich quetschte ich mir die triefnassen Haare und meine Kleidung aus. Anschließend wandte ich mich endlich zum Gehen.  
>Gerade sah ich auf, als ich entsetzt zurückschreckte. Still schrie ich auf und stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts. "Na, da haben wir dich ja." Kakashi! Hatten sie mich doch bemerkt? Von weitem hörte ich Stimmen. "Kakashi-sensei? Wo bist du hin?" - "Kakashi-san?" Nein... es war wohl nur Kakashi. Dann rief Kakashi nach ihnen: "Ich bin hi-!", meine Augen weiteten sich, sie durften mich nicht kriegen! Noch bevor er seinen Satz beendet hatte rannte ich los, direkt auf ihn zu. Er verstummte auf einmal, da er dachte ich wollte ihn angreifen. Gerade er sollte wissen, dass das das dümmste wäre, was ich tun könnte! Er begab sich in Kampfposition, bereit mich einzufangen, aber ich dachte gar nicht daran, ihn zu attackieren. Ich machte einen Satz und sprang mit einem Salto über Kakashi hinweg. Überrascht schaute er über seine Schulter. Ich lief nur was das Zeug hielt. Jetzt, wo sie mich entdeckt hatten, würden sie nicht locker lassen! Wohin sollte ich gehen? Nicht zu meinem zeitweiligen Lager, ich würde sie nur zu meinem Versteck führen. Hinter mir hörte ich Kakashi die Gruppe zusammentrommeln. "Naruto! Ich bin hier! Kiba, komm schnell!" Darauf vernahm ich noch mehr Füße, die auf dem Wasser platschten, und Bellen. Eine weibliche Stimme erhob sich. "Ist sie das?" - "Ja, schnell, wir müssen sie verfolgen, sonst verlieren wir sie wieder!", hetzte Kakashi. Als ich einen Blick hinter mich wagte, sah ich Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba mit Akamaru, diesem blassen Jungen und das Mädchen hinter mir herjagen. Nachdem ich noch einmal beschleunigt hatte, überlegte ich krampfhaft, wie ich sie loswerden konnte. Im Moment lozte ich sie zu meinem Lager. Aber jetzt ist sicher, dass ich da leider nicht mehr bleiben kann. Nun war es zu spät. Ich brauchte Zeit, um meinen Schlafplatz zu räumen und woandershin zu ziehen. Weiterhin dachte ich darüber nach, wie ich sie für wenigstens fünf Minuten aufhalten konnte, schließlich waren meine Sachen schon gepackt und bereit, abgeholt zu werden. Vielleicht mit meinem Kekkei-Genkai...<br>Da rief eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme nach mir. "Hikari! Warum fliehst du vor uns?" Sie ließ mein Herz schwer werden vor Leid. Naruto.


	3. Kapitel 3

Ich blieb abrupt stehen und drehte mich seitlich zu meinen neuen Verfolgern. Auch sie hielten an in der Sorge, ich wollte wirklich gegen sie kämpfen. Mit schmerzvoll verzerrtem Blick betrachtete ich sie. Naruto, Kiba und Kakashi stutzten sichtbar. Naruto nutzte die Gelegenheit und trat einige Schritte vor. Kakashi wollte ihn zurückhalten, aber Naruto entglitt seinem Griff. "Hikari-chan.", fing er mit beruhigender Stimme an. Ich machte mit jedem weiteren Vordringen seinerseits in meine Richtung einen Schritt zurück. Es ging einfach nicht, ich durfte mich nicht auf ihn einlassen. Ich sah die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen, als Naruto meine abweisende Haltung bemerkte. "Was hat dich dazu gebracht, dich von uns abzuwenden?" Mit einer Antwort zögerte ich, doch schließlich überwand ich mich. Ein Gespräch würde keinen Unterschied machen. "Gerade du, Naruto, müsstest es verstehen. Andererseits dann vielleicht auch nicht." Daraufhin wanderte mein Blick unwillkürlich betrübt zur Wasseroberfläche. Da erhob Kakashi unerwartet seine Stimme: "Hikari-san, ich weiß, dass dich die Entscheidung der Hokage verschreckt hat. Aber gehst du nicht ein wenig zu weit? Dein Verhalten ist übertrieben und könnte dir mehr Schwierigkeiten bereiten, als du ohnehin schon hast." - "Meinst du das ernst? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung davon, was sie mit mir vor hatten?" Für seine Antwort nahm er sich Zeit, was mich skeptisch machte. "Natürlich. Ich bin in die Aktion mit eingebunden. Und ich kann dir sagen, dass du nur überreagierst. Es ist auf keinen Fall so schlimm, wie du denkst." Naruto und die anderen schauten nur unwissend zwischen uns beiden hin und her. Nach Bestätigung suchend forschte ich in Kakashis Gesicht nach irgendeiner Regung, die auf eine Lüge hinwies. Doch ich fand nichts. Nichts! Wut stieg in mir auf. Er sagte nicht die Wahrheit. "Du lügst. Kakashi, nur dass du es weißt, ich habe euch belauscht, ich habe gehört, was ihr besprochen habt! Also versuch nicht, mir einzureden, es wäre harmlos!" Ertappt zog Kakashi still die Luft ein. "Sensei?" Naruto betrachtete ihn unsicher. "Und Naruto und Kiba und den anderen haben sie auch nichts erzählt! Vor allem Naruto, was? Weil er sich ja sonst auf meine Seite stellen könnte! Doch genauso könnte er helfen, mich wieder in mein Gefängnis zu bringen! Ja, ich übertreibe, sicherlich!" Nun wand sich Naruto seinem ehemaligen Lehrer zu. "Stimmt das, Kakashi-sensei...?" Kakashis Augenbrauen zogen sich besorgt zusammen, er sah weg. "Und das ist der Grund, ", fuhr ich fort, "warum ich nicht länger in Konoha bleiben kann, Naruto. Lieber lebe ich auf ewig verbannt als Nukenin, als zuhause ein Leben in Gefangenschaft zu fristen."  
>Mit diesen Worten setzte ich mich wieder in Bewegung und sprintete zu meinem Lager. Von hinten hörte ich nichts mehr; Ach, wie schön wäre es, wenn sie einfach umkehrten. Gerade trat ich aus dem Schatten der großen, halb zerstörten Brücke, da fuhr über mir ein Schwall Kunai und Shuriken herab. Wie konnte ich es auch anders erwarten... Der Messerregen bestand aus vielen echten, aber auch einigen seltsamen, die wie gezeichnet aussahen. Sie waren innen vollkommen weiß. Wie auch immer, ich wählte die anstrengendere Methode und wich jedem einzelnen Kunai und Shuriken aus. Plötzlich erschien hinter mir das rosahaarige Mädchen, sie schlug mit der Faust nach mir. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich mich nicht treffen lassen sollte. Schnell duckte ich mich und sprang auf ihren Versuch, nach mir zu treten, im Flick-Flack rückwärts. Dabei streiften mich einige Wurfmesser, was aber keinen größeren Schaden anrichtete. Weil ich jetzt größeren Abstand zur Brücke hatte, konnte ich Kakashi und den blassen Jungen weit oben am Geländer stehen sehen. Sie waren es wohl, die die Kunai und Shuriken nach mir geworfen hatten. Aber wo waren Kiba und Naruto? Auf einmal hörte ich ein gewaltiges Rauschen unter mir. Gespannt starrte ich durch die Wasseroberfläche: Zwei riesige Strudel bahnten sich ihren Weg nach oben. Gatsuga! Ich hatte schon einige Male das Glück, Kibas Spezialtechnik zu beobachten. Im letzten Moment stürzte ich zur Seite, nur kurz darauf brachen Kiba und Akamaru durch das Wasser. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Naruto, jedoch blieb von ihm jede Spur verschollen.<br>Der Kampf dauerte schon an die zehn Minuten und das ständige Ausweichen, ohne anzugreifen, zehrte mich zunehmend an meinen Kräften. Ich brachte es aber nicht übers Herz, sie ernsthaft verletzen zu wollen. Bis jetzt hatte sich Naruto nicht blicken lassen. Da ich genau wusste, wie er sich in letzter Zeit entwickelt hatte, war ich besonders vorsichtig. Dass er immer noch nicht in den Kampf eingemischt hatte, machte mir Sorgen. Was, wenn er aus dem Hinterhalt eingreifen würde, wenn ich unachtsam war? Oder wenn er die Umgebung nach meinen Sachen absuchte? Ich durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. So sehr ich das auch verhindern wollte, ich kam nicht drumrum, mein Kekkei Genkai zu benutzen. Da wir uns hier auf dem Wasser befanden, dürfte der Rest kein Problem mehr sein.  
>Nun gut. Ich wich noch einer Reihe von Angriffen aus, bevor ich meine Technik aktivieren wollte. Ich sprang Kunaiattacken aus dem Weg und landete unglücklicherweise von meinen Verfolgern umzingelt. Langsam erhob ich mich aus meiner Hocke. Meine Augen hielt ich geschlossen, ich musste mich konzentrieren, um mein Kekkei Genkai in Gang zu setzen. Als ich mich vollends aufgerichtet hatte, war es soweit: Ich öffnete meine Augen entschlossen. Die grüne Augenfarbe war verschwunden, an ihrer Stelle war eine meerblaue getreten. Die Wasseroberfläche erzitterte mit meinem Augenaufschlag kurz, um dann wieder in eisiger Stille zu erstarren. Kakashis Augen weiteten sich, ich ahnte schon, dass er davon wusste, es aber noch nie gesehen hatte. Akamaru, der wieder seine Tierform angenommen hatte, fiepte kläglich, woraufhin Kiba skeptisch stutzte. Die beiden, die ich nicht kannte, sahen mich ebenso erstaunt an. Um das Wasser einfacher bewegen zu können, hob ich die Arme mit hängenden Händen, sodass die Oberfläche sich krümmte und das Wasser größer werdende Wellen bildete. Darauf ließ ich meine Arme in einer fließenden Bewegung wieder hinuntergleiten und führte sie, diesmal stoßartiger, wieder hoch. Eine riesige Welle bäumte sich um mich auf und breitete sich um mich herum nach allen Seiten aus. Kakashi und die anderen wurden mit den Wassermengen mitgerissen. Ich hörte sie schreien. Um sie festzuhalten, trieb ich sie mit all den Wellen zusammen und formte die Massen kugelförmig. Meine Verfolger schloss ich ein, durch das Wasser konnten sie nicht hindurch, ich manifestierte es sicher. Innen drin war natürlich Raum und Luft, schließlich wollte ich ihnen im Grunde nichts, mein Interesse bestand in der Flucht. Gut, nun hatte ich sie, also konnte ich ungehindert fliehen. Naja, nicht ganz: Ich musste noch auf Naruto aufpassen, der bis jetzt noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Ich schenkte meinen ehemaligen Kameraden noch einen letzten Blick, als ich skeptisch hinter das pinkhaarige Mädchen schaute. Hinter ihr stand eindeutig... Naruto! Hatte ich ihn die ganze Zeit übersehen? Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein, meine Sinne waren geschärft genug, dass ich ihn erkannt haben müsste. Allerdings... Vielleicht hatte er sich noch unter Wasser versteckt und ich hatte ihn durch meine Fähigkeit zufällig erwischt und mit eingefangen. Ja, das erschien mir äußerst logisch. Ich fand keine andere Erklärung und die Zeit drängte auch, so drehte mich dann endlich um und rannte zu meinem Unterschlupf. Er lag dann doch etwas weiter hinten, als ich nach nicht allzu langer Zeit ankam, hatte ich mich schon weit von meinem selbst geschaffenen Wassergefängnis entfernt. Aus dieser Entfernung war es sehr schwer, die Kugel aufrechtzuerhalten, meine Konzentration befand sich auf ihrem Höhepunkt. Dennoch dürfte die flüssige Wand nun einfacher zu durchbrechen sein. Schnell sprang ich ans Ufer und rannte in den Schutz der Bäume. Weiterhin überlegte ich kurz, mir mein Chakra zu sparen und Kakashi, Naruto und die anderen freizulassen, da ich von hier aus viel mehr verbrauchte, doch ich entschied, dass sie mir sonst nur weiter hinterherjagen würden, also war es das wohl wert. Noch dazu war ich jetzt auch vor Naruto sicher, mein Chakra würde ich eh nicht mehr brauchen. Hektisch suchte ich nach dem mit einer Kerbe gekennzeichneten Baum, den ich ja bei meinem Aufbruch noch markiert hatte, und sprang hinauf, nachdem ich ihn entdeckt hatte. Flüchtig schnappte ich mir meine Sachen und nach wenigen Sekunden war ich schon wieder am Boden. Nur wo sollte ich jetzt hin? Mir blieb wohl keine andere Wahl als mich weiterhin flussabwärts vor meinen Verfolgern zu flüchten. Es wäre dann vielleicht doch vorteilhaft, mein Wassergefängnis nun aufzulösen, um mich auf das vor mir zu konzentrieren.<br>Gerade verlasse ich die Geborgenheit, die mir das kleine Wäldchen neben dem Ufer bis jetzt geboten hatte, als ich abrupt stehen blieb und meinen Rucksack missmutig an den nächsten Baum fallen ließ.  
>Naruto.<br>Auf dem Wasser mir gegenüber stand Naruto. "Wie hast du...?" Aber nach kurzem Überlegen fand ich meine Antwort und ich konnte nicht fassen, dass ich eine solch simple Methode nicht durchschaut hatte. "Natürlich, Schattendoppelgänger.", sagte ich mir hoffnungslos selbst. Meine vorhergegangene Vermutung bewahrheitete sich: Ich versuchte, mein Kekkei-Genkai zu verwenden, Naruto abzulenken, um zu fliehen. Doch es war zu spät. Mein Chakra war komplett aufgebraucht, das Wasser um Kakashi und den anderen hatte wahrscheinlich inzwischen schon längst an Festigkeit verloren. Meine Augen nahmen wieder ihre Naturfarbe an. Eigentlich konnte ich mich nun kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Es war mir gerade einmal möglich, mich fortbewegen zu können. Nun war ich endgültig in der Falle. Und dass Naruto sich dessen klar war, kam mir auch nicht unbedingt zugute. Kurz dachte ich nach. Meinen Rucksack konnte ich fürs erste eventuell hierlassen. Ich hatte ihn möglichst gezielt zwischen die Wurzeln eines großen Baums fallen lassen, wo er nicht unbedingt auffällig war. Mein Katana trug ich bei mir. Dann konnte ich einen weiteren Fluchtversuch starten, ohne mir Sorgen um mein Gepäck machen zu müssen. Dieser Versuch würde jedoch kläglich ausfallen, ich hatte kein Chakra mehr, konnte mich also nur meiner Waffen, die ich bei mir trug, und meines Körpers selbst bedienen. Hinzu kam, dass jedes einzelne meiner Glieder träge und müde war, da ich durch den Chakramangel erschöpft und dem Umfallen nahe war. So allmählich missfiel mir der Gedanke, mich wiederum zu widersetzen, mein Überlebenswille siegte allerdings. Ich wollte nicht mehr zurück nach Konoha. Für mich war dieses Reich nur noch mein potentieller Kerker.  
>"Hikari-chan..." Von schmerzhaften Erinnerungen aus meinen Gedanken gerissen blickte ich zu Naruto auf. "Bitte lauf nicht wieder weg." Vielleicht konnte ich wieder ein paar Kräfte sammeln, während ich mich ein wenig auf ihn einließ. Schweigend betrachtete ich ihn mit abweisender Miene. Naruto schien ein wenig erleichtert. "Hör mir zu. Natürlich bin ich hier, weil es meine Mission ist, dich zurückzuholen." Naruto hatte noch nie um den heißen Brei herumgeredet, auch jetzt nahm er kein Blatt vor dem Mund. Wenn ihm das nicht schnell zum Verhängnis werden würde. Gedrängt machte ich einen Schritt rückwärts. Auf meine Reaktion erkannte er seinen Fehler. "Nein, warte! Das war nicht so gemeint, ich will im Moment nur mit dir reden." Tzeh, im Moment! Er wartete einige Sekunden ab, um zu testen, ob ich auch wirklich blieb. Nachdem er sich sicher war, fuhr er fort. "Eine eindrucksvolle Fähigkeit hast du da.", erwähnte er nebenbei. Er wollte mir nur Sicherheit geben, das wusste ich genau. "Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was der Grund für deine Abneigung gegen Konoha ist. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass er ausreicht, um selbst das Leben eines Nukenins hinzunehmen? Denk doch mal nach, wenn du kooperierst können wir alle zurückkehren und dann würde Tsunade sogar über deine Tat hinwegsehen! Sie hat mir selbst gesagt, dass sie dich nur wieder ins Dorf zurückhaben will." Meine Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen. Aber ich begriff sofort. "Lügst du mich an?" - "...Was? Hikari-chan! Du weißt, dass ich dich nie anlügen würde. Schon gar nicht in einer solchen Situation." Ja, Naruto würde nie lügen. Aber Tsunade war auch nicht dumm. "Du bist genau wie früher, Naruto-kun. Ein naives Kind." Mit diesen Worten wollte ich meinen Akt der Verzweiflung in die Tat umsetzen. Mein schwacher Körper behinderte mich dabei sehr. Mit verringerter Geschwindigkeit verschwand ich hinter dem großen Baum und presste meinen Rücken gegen den Stamm, wartete auf ein Geräusch von Naruto und hechtete schließlich wieder flussaufwärts, als ich ihn von rechts kommen hörte. Diese Taktik verwirrte Naruto einige Sekunden lang, der sich erst einmal umschaute, wo ich geblieben war. Mit dem bisschen Zeit konnte ich leider nicht viel anfangen, trotzdem gab ich alles. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit bekam ich die Nachwirkungen zu spüren. Meine Waden wurden schwer wie Stahl, einzig mein Wille trug mich noch weiter. Ich hatte sowas vorher noch nie erleben müssen, aber ohne Chakra schien man tatsächlich am Rande der Erschöpfung zu stehen. Und das bekam ich gerade knallhart zu spüren.<br>Nun war ich am Ende des Walds angekommen. Vor mir türmte sich eine riesige Felswand auf. Das einzige, was ich noch machen könnte, war, auf dem Wasser weiterzulaufen. Dabei gab es zwei Probleme: Erstens befanden sich Kakashi und die anderen vermutlich gerade uns entgegenkommend auf dem Weg hierher. Und zweitens hatte ich kein Chakra mehr, womit ich nicht mehr auf dem Wasser laufen konnte. Somit hatte sich die Sache wohl erledigt. Ich ging panisch im Kopf meine Möglichkeiten durch, überlegte aber nicht lange. Kurz darauf schreckte ich auf, weil direkt neben mir ein Kunai vorbeischnellte und gegen die Klippe prallte. Ich wirbelte verängstigt herum und sah Naruto auf mich zukommen. Er befand sich nicht mehr weit von mir weg. Ich war überzeugt, dass Naruto aufgrund meiner Provokation und meines Fluchtversuches nicht mehr mit mir reden wollte. In seinem Gesichtsausdruck las ich Trauer und Enttäuschung. Wie ironisch, eigentlich war ich die, die enttäuscht sein sollte. Es war aussichtslos, jetzt gab es keinen Ausweg mehr. Ich hatte alle meine Register gezogen, die ich ziehen konnte, um das ganze möglichst friedvoll zu halten. Mein Katana jetzt einzusetzen wäre auch sinnlos gewesen, ich konnte mich ja kaum auf den Beinen halten. Von allen Hoffnungen beraubt stolperte ich nach hinten, bis ich an die Felswand stieß. Mir stiegen fast die Tränen in die Augen, ich schloss sie, um meine Furcht und meine Niederlage nicht zeigen zu müssen. Ich wartete also leise darauf, dass Naruto mich festnahm. Gespannt lauschte ich seinen Schritten, die sich mir immer mehr näherten. Irgendwann war er ganz nah, ich spürte es genau. Tränen entzogen sich meinen Fängen und rannen mir über die Wangen. Es vergingen noch einige Momente, warum machte er denn nichts? Ich wollte nachsehen, was Naruto davon abhielt, mich zu seinen Kameraden zu bringen und nach Konoha zu gehen. Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine feuchten Augen, erst einen Spalt und als ich ihn direkt vor mir sah, ganz. Mit geröteten Wangen starrte ich direkt in sein deprimiertes Gesicht. Narutos Hände und Arme lehnten jeweils links und rechts von mir an der Steinwand, um mir meine letzte Freiheit zu nehmen. Was war mit ihm los? Er betrachtete mich mit zutiefst trauriger Miene. "Warum...?", brachte er hervor. "...Warum bist du fortgegangen...?" Ich tat ihm weh, es zerfraß ihn innerlich und ich konnte es nicht mit ansehen. Aber er durfte es einfach nicht erfahren. Widerwillig sah ich weg. Dann wandte ich mein Gesicht wieder Naruto zu, die Überraschung schreckte mich kurz auf. Narutos Gesicht war wie taub und ich fand einen verdächtigen Glanz in seinen Augen vor. Plötzlich fiel sein Kopf vor, sanft legte er seine Stirn an meine und ich wurde weit, weit in die Vergangenheit zurückgeworfen.


	4. Kapitel 4

"Heey! Naruto-chan! Bleib stehen!" Um Atem ringend lief ich hinter ihm her. "Haha! Niemals! ...Und nenn' mich nicht Naruto-chan! Ich bin ein Junge und noch dazu älter!" - "Pff, du hast gerade mal ein halbes Jahr früher Geburtstag! Das zählt nicht, Naruto-chan! Außerdem sind wir erst sechs! Etwas anderes hast du in dem Alter gar nicht verdient!", rief ich neckisch im Rennen. Auf einmal blieb er stehen, drehte sich zu mir um und gestikulierte mit geballten Fäusten: "Du sollst mich Naruto-KUN nennen! Nein, besser noch Naruto-SAMA oder Naruto-SENPAI!" Meine geliebte Kette hielt er am Band in seiner rechten Hand. Ich wollte endlich meine Kette wiederhaben! Provozierend entgegnete ich: "Naruto-Sama? Senpai? Wovon träumst du dann nachts?!" Verärgert knurrte Naruto und hüpfte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Hinter ihm blitzte doch plötzlich etwas auf, ich sah Kiba kauernd am Boden, auf seinem Kopf Akamaru. Ich hielt an und konnte mir ein Schmunzeln einfach nicht verkneifen, was Naruto bemerkte. "Was guckst du so doof?", meinte er schnippisch. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er kapierte, dass da was im Busch war. "Huh?" Naruto sah sich gehetzt nach allen Seiten um, bis er hinter sich schaute und schließlich vom springenden Kiba umgeworfen wurde. "Waaah! Kiba, geh runter von mir!" - "Hah, das hättest'e wohl gern!", lachte Kiba, ich beobachtete ihr Ringrangeln eine Weile vergnügt, allerdings kam mir dann wieder meine Kette in den Sinn. Schnell hechtete ich zu ihnen. Mein Blick wanderte hastig durch ihr Gewusel, aber ich fand meine Kette einfach nicht. Wenn ich sie nicht wiederbekam... Aufgeregt schrie ich sie an: "Hört jetzt auf!" Als sie nach mehreren weiteren Malen nicht reagierten, stieg mir das ganze zu Kopf. Ich war ja auch erst sechs. "HÖRT AUF!" Kiba und Naruto wurden immer leiser, bis sie endlich verstummten. Kiba entließ Naruto aus seinem Griff und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose, nachdem er sich aufgerichtet hatte. Naruto rollte aus der Rückenlage auf den Bauch, meine wertvolle Kette lag neben ihm. Erleichtert atmete ich auf, ich wollte sie gerade wieder an mich nehmen, als der saphirblaue Tropfenanhänger vor meinen Augen wegschnellte. Ich starrte entsetzt nach links, von wo aus mich Naruto spöttisch angrinste. Er hatte sich meine Kette an dem schlichten ledernen Band geschnappt. Sofort stolperte er los, rannte quer über den Spielplatz. Er lachte hämisch, während er geradewegs auf den Wald zusteuerte. "NARUTO!", brüllte ich außer mir vor Zorn. Ich sprintete auf der Stelle hinter ihm her, Kiba wurde völlig ignoriert. "Ich, ähmm... ich gehe mal heim! Es wird bald dunkel!", rief er, aber er wusste wohl, dass ihn keiner von uns beachten würde.  
>Es war wirklich schon spät. Am Ende des Horizonts ging die Sonne bereits in einem rosaroten Glühen unter. Immer wieder schrie ich nach ihm: "Naruto!" Aber ich konnte ihn irgendwann nicht mehr ausmachen, es war zu dunkel geworden. "Jetzt bist du auch noch so respektlos und nennst mich nur Naruto!", hallte es einmal entfernt, "Wenn du deine Kette wiedersehen willst, solltest du ein bisschen mehr Achtung vor mir haben!" Wo war er nur? In meiner Beharrlichkeit vergaß ich natürlich, dass ich orientierungslos in einem Wald umherirrte. Ich war hier noch nie gewesen, Naruto dagegen kannte diese Gegend höchstwahrscheinlich wie seine Westentasche. Nach einiger Zeit hielt ich an, sah mich keuchend um und fand vor mir nur viele schwarze Bäume, von der Dunkelheit umhüllt. Mit jeder Sekunde versank meine Umgebung mehr im Dunkel seines Hintergrundes. Allmählich stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen. "N-naruto...?", stotterte ich schluchzend. Mit sechs Jahren war man wohl nicht groß im Stande zu klügeren Überlegungen, denn ich wanderte zuerst noch einige Meter im Nichts herum. Über meine Wangen rannen schon die Tränen, als ich schließlich verstört stehenblieb und auf die Knie sackte. Wiederum schrie mit weinerlicher Stimme: "Naruto!"<br>Ich hatte Angst. In mir breitete sich impulsartig etwas aus, das sich wie eine erstickende Wolke anfühlte. Sie war eiskalt und schmerzte in meiner Brust. Gleichzeitig schien mich von außen eine eigenartige, starke Druckwelle zu erdrücken, ich rang röchelnd um Luft. Auch später konnte ich nur erahnen, warum das alles passiert war. Es war wie eine Trance, von außen nahm ich nichts mehr wahr und mein gesamter Körper fühlte sich taub an. Das einzige, was ich spürte, war der heiße Tränenfluss auf meinem Gesicht. Heute erst vermutete ich, dass die Provokation, die Furcht und vor allem dieses Etwas in mir damit zusammenhingen.  
>Plötzlich wurde ich durchgerüttelt. Zuerst ganz ganz schwach und sachte, dann stärker werdend, bis auch endlich besorgte Schreie an meine Ohren drangen. "Hikari-chan!", rief jemand von sehr weit weg, "Was ist mit dir? Hikari-chan!" Der eisige Schmerz in mir wich langsam, es wurde ein bisschen wärmer. Aber nicht warm genug. Ich schlang benommen meine Arme um meine Brust, doch ich verspürte einfach nichts, es wurde einfach nicht besser.<br>Wie bei einer Explosion verschwand die Kälte auf einmal. Mir wurde wohlig warm, ich bekam wieder ein Gefühl in meinen steifen Gliedern. Woher kam das nur? Meine Augen waren geschlossen, doch ich vernahm einen ruhigen Atem. An meiner Stirn fühlte ich etwas, ich öffnete die Augen. Ich starrte direkt in Narutos Gesicht, er kniete am Boden, hatte seine Stirn an meine gelegt und umarmte mich, die eine Hand in meinen Haaren vergraben.

Blitzartig war ich wieder in der Gegenwart. Und auch bei meinen Problemen. Der Flashback deprimierte mich, ich sah betrübt zu Boden. Einige qualvoll lange Minuten vergingen, Naruto rührte sich eine ganze Weile nicht. Er hatte seit diesem Ereignis in meiner Kindheit angefangen, diese Geste immer öfter bei mir anzuwenden. Auch jetzt. Wie ich das verstand, versuchte er, mich an unsere gemeinsame Zeit zu erinnern und mich so irgendwie umzustimmen. Selbst, wenn das eine äußerst wirkungsvolle Methode war, konnte ich mich davon nicht überzeugen lassen. Ach Naruto, wie konntest du erwarten, dass ich mich gedankenlos ins Nukenin-Leben stürze? Natürlich hatte ich mir sorgfältig meine Gedanken gemacht.. Und das umfasste auch meine Vergangenheit. Aber was sollte ich denn jetzt machen...? Ich war wehrlos. Im Grunde stand nichts im Wege, mich wieder nach Konoha zurückzubringen. Ich würde wohl ewig in meinem Gefängnis steckenbleiben... Zumindest wollte ich Naruto noch eines sagen, bevor Kakashi und die anderen kamen und mich übergaben.  
>"Naruto-kun, ich...", setzte ich an, doch es war mir nicht vergönnt, meinen Satz zu beenden. Von links hörte ich ein lautes Zischen, es kam aus dem Wald. Naruto nahm seinen rechten Arm vom kalten Gestein, an dem ich lehnte, und blickte überrascht zum Waldrand. Ich beobachtete, wie sich zwischen den Bäumen tiefgraue Wolken aufballten. Sie breiteten sich aus und übertraten schließlich die Waldgrenze, näherten sich uns immer weiter. Irgendwann erreichte der Rauch uns beide, ich konnte nichts mehr sehen außer Narutos verzerrtem Schatten. Ich hustete, in meiner Panik rief ich sogar nach ihm. "Naruto-kun...!", brachte ich stockend hervor ich und hörte etwas weiter weg auch Naruto keuchen. Verzweifelt versuchte ich, durch all den dichten grauen Nebel etwas zu erkennen, aber es gelang mir nicht. Anscheinend hatte sich Naruto in seiner Eile, aus dem Rauch herauszukommen, von mir entfernt, sein Gehuste wurde leiser. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie sich etwas um meine Taille legte und mich Sekunden später mit sich riss. Ich hatte offenbar meine Situation vergessen, wiederum schrie ich um Hilfe: "Naru-...!", doch eine mir unbekannte Stimme unterbrach mich jäh. "Sei lieber still, oder willst du, dass ich dich hier bei denen lasse?" Überrascht stutzte ich und bemerkte die Silhouette, die mich mit sich trug. Leise hörte ich hinter mir Naruto nach mir brüllen. "Hikari-chan!" Ich ertappte mich, wie ich besorgt über meine Schulter schaute. Nach und nach wurde der Rauch immer heller und ich musste nicht mehr husten. Als wir durch die Wand der offensichtlichen Rauchbombe traten, blickte ich sofort auf zu meinem "Retter". Meine Augen weiteten sich, ich kannte ihn!<br>Entsetzt sah ich in das Gesicht des Nukenin-Jungen, der mir gestern noch auf der Brücke begegnet war. Es war der, der den Kunai nach mir geworfen hatte. Aber wie konnte er... War er den Anbu Konohas doch entkommen...? Etwas gefühlskalt schaute er auf mich herab und widmete sich dann wieder den Hindernissen vor ihm. Eigentlich hätte er mich jetzt meinem Schicksal überlassen, mich absetzen und weiterziehen können, doch anscheinend hatte sein Rettungsversuch auch einen guten Grund. "Wohin bringst du mich?", fragte ich gleich. Allzu gesprächig war er wohl nicht. "Weg von hier." Ach nein, wirklich? Ich seufzte und wiederholte mich. "Wohin nimmst du mich mit?" Mit der Antwort ließ er sich Zeit, ich bewies meine Geduld. Schließlich entgegnete er mir: "Ich bringe dich zu unserem Versteck." - "Und warum hast du mich gerettet?" - "Weil ich denke, du könntest unsere Gruppe bereichern." Was? Dass ich nicht lache! "Du bist also ernsthaft der Meinung, ich würde dir jetzt wie ein Hündchen hinterherlaufen, nur weil du mir geholfen hast?", sagte ich schnippisch. Klar, ich schuldete ihm was. Doch ich hatte nicht die Absicht, diese Schuld nun durch meinen Dienst zurückzuzahlen! "...Du hast keine andere Wahl." - "Wieso, weil ich in deiner Schuld stehe?" - "Nicht nur das. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich mir widersetzen könntest. Vor allem in deinem jetzigen Zustand." Ich verstummte. Es stimmte, dass ich im Moment nichts ausrichten konnte. Jedoch ärgerte es mich, von ihm so schwach abgestempelt zu sein. Er hatte doch keine Ahnung, wie stark ich war!  
>Auf einmal wurde mir schwummrig, meine Sicht verschwamm und wurde kurz darauf schwarz. So schnell ging das also. Nach wenigen Momenten war ich dann weggetreten. Das letzte, was ich spürte, war ein schwaches Klopfen an meiner linken Schläfe und ein verpacktes "Hörst du mich noch?".<p> 


End file.
